Nine Full Moons
by toobeauty
Summary: A miracle is about to be born. This a MPREG, so it deals with male pregnancy, considered yourself warned! This is a prequel to "C is for Chiliarch" from the alphabet series.
1. Chapter 1

Title: "Nine full Moons"

Author: too_beauty

Pairing: Alexander & Hephaestion.

Rating: PG.

Category: Historical AU.

Disclaimer: I don't know the people involved; A&H belonged to themselves and to History, if not, Phai would be living in BA…

Feedback: yes, please any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

Warning: this is a MPREG fic, it means it will deal with male pregnancy, if this is not your taste, don't go on reading.

PROLOGUE.

Let me tell you the story of a very special boy. His birth was so unique that even the Olympians were there.

But let's go earlier in time, to his conception, a fact that was more than remarkable in his times.

He was the son of true love, conceived with the purest love that a person could feel for another.

He was meant to be important, even before his birth; he was a gift from the gods to his parents and a brilliant future had been foretold by the Oracle many years ago before his birth.

His parents were influential people in Macedonia and because of this; his position would be solid in the vast empire.

Despite his uniqueness, one of his parents suffered a lot, firstly because he didn't know how he was going to carry on and deal with this; secondly, he was alone, his partner was away and didn't have any idea of the ongoing situation. In fact, the conception of this baby was a secret; if it were discovered, many things could happen, most of them bad ones, as one of his parents was truly envied due to his closeness to the Macedonian Royal House; this person also held a position that was desired by many but especially by two long-life foes.

This baby was really a miracle, a dream came true but his conceiver knew that he'd have his life at risk until the baby's father came back; he also knew that if he sent a messenger with one single letter, he'd come back to his side without hesitation, but this was something he would never do, even though it was the deepest desire of his heart. His partner had gone in the conquest of more lands and he might not be back soon.

I was there, since the beginning; I looked after both of them; I saw my secret love suffer and I promised myself that I'd give up to my life to save them both.

I was his shadow, his companion, his armor against evil, his most loyal friend; I was his LadyLight, his sunshine, as he used to call me…

But I won't tell you the story, the baby's father will, from the very beginning until the end.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: "Nine full Moons" – Chapter 1: A month before the first moon.

Author: too_beauty

Feedback: yes, please any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

Pairing: Alexander & Hephaestion.

Rating: PG.

Category: Historical AU.

Disclaimer: I don't know the people involved; A&H belonged to themselves and to History, if not, Phai would be living in BA…

Warning: this is a MPREG fic, it means it will deal with male pregnancy, if this is not your cup of coffee, don't drink it.

Helios was just appearing on the horizon when the general felt the first cramp, bilis rose through his windpipe, reached his mouth and he could hardly made his way to the back of the room where the pot was. He brought up for a while, feeling a pang of strong pain, his head sank in the pot, one hand keeping his long hair away from his face and sweat covering his full body while drops fell down his temples.

- "By Zeus balls, no more drinking competition for me" he thought and convinced himself that he would never follow Cleitus again in any of his drinking nights. He entered yesterday because he was challenged, after being called a pretty boy and weak Athenian by the black general. In fact, the older general wanted Hephaestion to get drunk so he could have his wicked way with him. The general had fallen for the handsome companion when the later was around 12, once he was sent to Mieza - on behalf of king Philip- to see how the boys were doing, and since then Cleitus had tried to get inside the young brunette's bed, but he had always been rejected; the Athenian fell for the king when they were two sweet children and they have been together since then.

Hephaestion knew about Cleitus's infatuation with him and he did flirt with him when he was younger, but once Alexander got extremely jealous and he nearly speared him in the middle of a celebration; so Hephaestion stopped doing that and a long lovemaking night put his king's wrath out.

A second cramp harassed his body again and all the vomiting process started again; after the sickness was over, he felt as if the full Macedonian Army had stepped over him, and it was just very early in the morning. He decided to go to the near lake for a bath but after giving this a second thought; he realized that it wasn't a very good idea.

He left the inner chamber towards the main room and found his newly found secretary up and doing some writing.

"Joy to you, sunshine" Hephaestion greeted the young woman sitting at his desk.

LadyLight lifted her hand up to avoid his talking and after finishing a sentence, she looked at him and said:

"Joy to you too, General Hephaestion but you don't look so well. Sire, what can I do for you?"

"Could you ask Stephanos to run me a hot bath? I am not feeling very well this morning."

"Of course, anything else, General?" she asked while standing up.

"Yes, drop the General, it is just Hephaestion" he said smiling but seconds later, he was knelt down in front of the pot again.

LadyLight approached him with a wet towel and knelt beside him. Her heart was beating fast and she couldn't avoid looking at him lovingly.

-"Thanks, sunshine" he said whipping his mouth. "Bloody Cleitus and his drinking competitions."

- " Oh! So this is just a hangover; it is strange because you have never had one before." she added

- "Yes, I know, I blame also to an empty stomach"

- "or to an oblivious King …" she whispered.

Hephaestion looked at her in astonishment.

"Excuse me Sire, I shouldn't have said that" she said completely embarrassed.

"It's fine, you are the only one besides him that can read me so well, maybe Ptolemy too but he isn't as vocal as you are" he replied petting her head. "Go and find Stephanos, please"

After the bath, Hephaestion felt his stomach more settled and his head was not so numb, he was, in fact, surprised how well he was feeling.

He walked into the dinning room and the first thing he saw was Alexander and Bagoas, both heads close and whispering to each other. A bitter thing reached his mouth again but he truly knew this had nothing to do with his previous hangover.

"Joy to you, Sire, and to you too, Bagoas" the brunette general said while sitting at the other extreme of the table. Alexander lifted his head and his cheeks went reddish.

"Joy to you, Hephaestion" he said and looked at him with a strange look between love and pity.

The pages entered the room and left the food and drinks on the table. One of them approached the general and blushing asked him what he could serve him. Hephaestion looked at him and said:

"Just some warm milk and toasted bread, please Theo" and the young page blushed even more because the gorgeous general knew his name.

Alexander saw the exchange and a pang of jealousy filled his heart; they have been driving apart and he didn't know why, well, in fact he knew but he didn't want to let some things go, among them the Persian eunuch; and Hephaestion hadn't said a word about the toy boy so Alexander assumed that the situation between them would remain the same, but it didn't, the brunette general had led every single mission that took him far away from the king and stayed away for months, alone with his men and his group of builders.

When Theo came back with his morning meal, Alexander realized what Hephaestion was taking and so he asked:

"Why aren't you taking your usual breakfast, Hephaestion, are you feeling unwell?"

Hephaestion was about to reply when he was kissed on the lips by a very bold and happy Cleitus.

"Good morning, gorgeous! Are you feeling better? I really filled you up yesterday, didn't I?" Cleitus said and laughing loudly, he sat next to Hephaestion and caressed his lower back.

Alexander tensed his full body and Bagoas, sensing that, tried to make him relax but it was impossible, and the eunuch realized once again who the real owner of the King's heart was.

Cleitus whispered something into Hephaestion's ear and the general blushed as a lovesick teenager.

The king ate without taking his eyes from his two favourite generals, he really loved Cleitus and he also knew that he was the only one who could take his Phai away from him; he had been trying for many years but their love was stronger. But now the young king wasn't so sure and fear invaded his heart; he knew he wouldn't be able to cope with life if his Patroclus wasn't by his side but Hephaestion should also understand he was still curious about many things and that he couldn't stay in the same place for a long time.

Alexander noticed that Hephaestion was standing up and saw when Cleitus spanked him gently on his buttocks and smiled wickedly. Hephaestion gave him a sweet smile and told him "see you there."

The king's mind was running at an amazing speed, Hephaestion had given Cleitus one of his rare smiles and where was "there", the king wondered.

Alexander couldn't focus on anything else since that moment and he knew he should find the answers to those questions.

… and he got them, sooner than he thought he would.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Title: "Nine full Moons" – Chapter 2: The First Moon.

Author: too_beauty

Feedback: yes, please any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

Pairing: Alexander & Hephaestion.

Rating: PG.

Category: Historical AU.

Disclaimer: I don't know the people involved; A&H belonged to themselves and to History, if not, Phai would be living in BA…

Warning: this is a MPREG fic, it means it will deal with male pregnancy, if this is not your cup of coffee, don't drink it.

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS ON THIS STORY, ESPECIALLY TO THE ANONYMOUS ONES BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE A WAY TO ANSWER YOU =)

"Have you seen Hephaestion?" the king asked Ptolemy.

"Yes, right now, he was walking bare chest with Cleitus somewhere but I don't know where exactly. Hephaestion was carrying a towel and Cleitus was very cheerful, in fact he has been like this since yesterday evening." Ptolemy added.

"Half dressed, my Phai? With Cleitus? What happened yesterday evening? Everybody seemed to have a nice evening except me" Alexander said.

"Didn't you, Alex? That's is strange as you turned to bed so early with Bagoas that we all assumed you were to have one of those "wild nights" Ptolemy replied.

"All of you? Did Phai think that too?" the young king asked a bit surprised.

"I supposed, he got very drunk last night"

"Ah! That's why he was having a light breakfast and by Zeus's balls, Cleitus filled him with wine, that old general made me think another thing" Alexander said releasing a sigh that he didn't know he was holding.

"You thought they had spent the night together" Ptolemy said.

"Yes, I did" Alexander said blushing.

"Well, you won't have to wait too long till that happens" Ptolemy sentenced.

"Why do you say that? What do you know?"

"The only thing I know is that you are losing him and even though you know that , you are doing nothing to get him back."

"But he is mine as I am his" Alexander said pouting.

"Show him, Alexander, show him and tell him or someone else will take advantage of his loneliness" and saying that Ptolemy left his side feeling very angry with his king for being so blind.

The following mornings were always the same, Hephaestion throwing up at least three times before breakfast and then feeling well.

"Hephaestion, Sire, you should see the doctor, there must be something that is affecting your health" LadyLight said with concern.

"Don't worry, sunshine, it must not be something serious or I'd not recover so soon after being sick." Hephaestion said, trying to calm her down.

" As you wish, Sire"

"Hephaestion"

"Hephaestion, that's fine, would you like me to finish those reports so you can go to the King's meeting?" she offered.

"No, take them to him and tell him that I am still resting, I will lie down for a while until my stomach settles."

LadyLight got to the meeting and asked for the king; Alexander saw her and another pang of jealousy struck his heart, this gorgeous lady was living in Phai's quarters, he knew that they were not sleeping together – Hephaestion was a married man now- but she shared most of his free time, the same time HE used to spend with his Phai.

"LadyLight, what do you need?" the king asked with a serious voice.

"Joy to you, your Majesty, General Hephaestion sends you these reports" she said with a clear voice.

"Why hasn't he brought them himself? He knew we are having a meeting in some minutes" he snapped back.

"Yes, he knows but he is still resting, Sire" she said looking at the floor.

"Why? Is he feeling unwell?" he asked with a worried voice.

"Yes, and I'm really worried, my king, he has been throwing up before breakfast at least three times, he is loosing weight and his skin is paler than usual " she replied, knowing that she shouldn't have said all that but she loved his General so much that she couldn't see him suffer.

"Where is he?" the king demanded to know.

"In his chamber but …" she didn't finish the phrase when she saw her king running towards the before mentioned direction.

The king entered the room and saw his lover sleeping peacefully, his face had a relaxed expression and he was resting on his back with his hands entwined over his lower stomach, on his side of the bed. Alexander crawled onto the bed and lied along his General's body and caressed his lips with his own.

Hephaestion sighed and whispered "Xander"; listening to his lover naming him made the king extremely happy because he realized that everything wasn't lost, so the golden man kissed him again and covered his lover's hands with his.

Hephaestion stirred in his sleep, opened his blue eyes and focused them on the face over him.

"Sire, what are you doing here?" he asked still a bit sleepy.

"I came to see how you were, can't I?" he asked softly.

"Of course, it is your palace but the meeting is about to start and you don't have to do this" Hephaestion explained.

"It is our palace, the meeting was put off till this afternoon and I want to do it. What's the problem with you? "Your" little woman is very worried, your health is not fine and you haven't been feeling well for some days" the king said.

"I have no woman, except a wife who I appreciate as a sister, and LadyLight is my right hand "friend" as she has been yours for many years; my health is fine and it has been like this for the last month" Hephaestion confessed.

"LadyLight is very worried, she follows you wherever you go and she is with you at all times and … why haven't you told me about this before? Don't you trust in me anymore?" Alexander said sighing.

"You have more important things to worry about than the health of one of your generals. Your incoming conquest of Arabia is about to start in a few days." he answered back.

"YOU are not just one more of my Generals, you should know this very well by now. You are my chiliarch and my moon, my friend and my soul mate. We have been together for so long that I cannot remember a moment without you by my side" Alexander said caressing his lover's cheek.

"Am I still all that for you, Alexander? I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked you that but …" Hephaestion was interrupted by his king.

"Yes, YOU ARE. I know I have not been acting well with you but I didn't want to put more pressure on you, not more than I have: all the way back from India, your wedding, the organization of the supplies for the Arabian campaign and to put the matter worse, ME; it is not fair, Phai " the king confessed.

"I can with all of that, Alexander, but sometimes I wish we could spend some time together as we used to do, be able to wake up on the same bed, share breakfast and walks, read to each other, tend to our needs … Last time was long ago…"

"It wasn't so long, some days only" Alexander said.

"Thirty five days, Alexander" Hephaestion answered sighing.

"Were you counting, Phai?" Alexander said with a cheerful voice but when he looked at his Phai's eyes, he could see so much pain and loneliness in them that he could feel his own heart coming to pieces. He leaned and kissed his lover on the lips, on his cheeks, following the jaw line until he reached his neck. He covered his General's body with his own and asked sweetly:

"May I?" and he got a very deep kiss as answer.

They made love slowly, remembering how it was to feel each other's body with their hands and their lips, and they re discovered their love and their kisses and caresses brought them back memories of other times, happier than this one, and each other promised, in silence, to be there for the other half of their soul, because no man can walk on earth with only one half of it.

Both lovers felt asleep in each other's arms. When Cleitus got to the room to take Hephaestion to the fighting arena as he had been doing the previous days, he saw them and a pang of pain and jealousy got his heart. He thought he could get the brunette general for himself but once again, the young King had defeated him.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Title: "Nine full Moons" – Chapter 3: Second Moon and departure.

Author: too_beauty

Feedback: yes, please any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

Pairing: Alexander & Hephaestion.

Rating: PG.

Category: Historical AU.

Disclaimer: I don't know the people involved; A&H belonged to themselves and to History, if not, Phai would be living in BA…

Warning: this is a MPREG fic, it means it will deal with male pregnancy, if this is not your cup of coffee, don't drink it.

Hephaestion was again ill but this time he was sent to bed by Alexander's doctor.

"I …. don't ….. feel ….. that ……. bad " Hephaestion said shivering.

"If you are well, why are you running a fever?" the doctor asked while LadyLight brought him some cold water and clothes to set on his temples and forehead.

"Keep him cool, better cold if he can manage" he said to the small woman.

"Yes, doctor, anything to eat? With his sickness in the morning he hasn't been eating well."

"More liquids than solid food and by liquid I mean water, General, water and anything else" he advised.

"You know I don't drink too much wine and here my sunshine won't let me drink" Hephaestion said winking his eye to the woman.

"Is your wife here, my lord?" asked the doctor.

"Yes, but she doesn't count, she can't stand ill people so I will look after myself" he answered nearly whispering.

"The king is really worried, General Hephaestion, do you want me to tell him the news or you'd tell him?"

"He is having lunch with me before going to the Games"

"That's fine, but don't get too tired, your breathing is a bit forced as if there is something pushing from the inside" the old man explained.

"I must add, that Ecbatana hasn't suited you well, Sire"

"That's why I want to go on campaign again with my king. The army is marching in two days so I'll do anything to get better" the brunette said with hope in his voice.

"Ummm, I don't think you'll be fit enough for such a long and strenuous march."

"I am not staying here, I am not leaving my king alone" he warned

"We will see, General, we will see" and saying that the good doctor left the room.

"We will see nothing, Stephanos has just prepared my things and I am going, with or without his permission" the General said.

Hephaestion shared his liquid lunch with his king, who was really concerned and didn't want to go to the Games opening.

"Go and come back later to tell me what you had seen" asked Hephaestion and so Alexander left to celebrate the Games before departing to Arabia.

The departure day arrived and Hephaestion was doing any better; Alexander came to see his General who was fixing the straps of his armor.

"What are you doing?" the king asked the man in the chamber.

"I am almost ready, Alex"

"You are not coming, Phai, you are sick and I can't take care of you on the march" the king said.

"I am neither a baby nor a woman, I can take care of myself" an angry brunette replied.

"No, you can't, if you get worse, I can't go back to bring you here"

"I don't have to be taken back anywhere, I am a General and I'd go along with this Army and my men." The brunette was getting rather furious with all this banter.

"You are a sick soldier so just a burden for me." The king replied without thinking.

"A burden? Finally you are speaking up your mind, so this last month was full of lies"

In that moment, Bagoas entered the chamber and announced:

"We are ready to go, my king, and just waiting for you"

"I'm coming, Bagoas."

"Oh! By Zeus's balls, that's the reason, you are taking him with you and you leave me behind, is that the way you feel right now, is this the way to show me how much you love me, is that the way …" but he couldn't finish his sentence, a fit of cough ravished his body and spat some blood on his hand.

"Go, leave me alone and don't dare to look for me when you come back " a furious Hephaestion yelled.

… and the king left his chiliarch and his life behind him.

LadyLight entered the chamber, her eyes were reddish and her pain for his General was so deep that it is was difficult for her to hide. She cleaned her tears with the sleeve of her dress and approached the General, who was still standing in the same place, without moving, and she made him lie down, he immediately curled on his bed, which still had his king's smell on the pillow, and he cried because he was in pain, both physically and emotionally.

Hephaestion spent three more days like that, barely eating or drinking, the small woman couldn't tempt him with any of her sweet treats and the doctor was quite worried because it looked as if the General had lost his will of living.

The fourth day saw a Chiliarch taking full command of his duties; he started to work very early in the morning till the sun set down, burying his pain in scrolls, maps and supplies lists.

The first messenger from Alexander was sent back with the letter to his lover unopened; as well as the second and the third one; Hephaestion didn't even want to know what his ex lover wanted to know; he only answered official papers, which were written by the small woman and only signed by him. He also had prohibited everybody to pass any news about his whereabouts to the king under the threat of death.

His morning sickness was more tolerable these days and his strength was coming back steadily. The doctor was happy about his recovery but he was suspicious and still worried about his mental health.

The young chiliarch was frequently found daydreaming, lost in his thoughts and with his eyes totally bright less but still looking at the same direction where his king might be …

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Title: "Nine full Moons" – Chapter 4: Third to Fifth Moon: Changes and Revelations.

Author: too_beauty

Feedback: yes, please any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

Pairing: Alexander & Hephaestion.

Rating: PG.

Category: Historical AU.

Disclaimer: I don't know the people involved; A&H belonged to themselves and to History, if not, Phai would be living in BA…

Warning: this is a MPREG fic, it means it will deal with male pregnancy, if this is not your cup of coffee, don't drink it.

Hephaestion was having a bath as usual very early in the morning, he was scrubbing his chest and rubbed over a nipple and he could feel it slightly tender and very sensitive; in fact both were the same and this time the feeling was not connected to a sexual need, in fact, he hadn't got laid since Alexander left two months ago, not because he didn't have offers but he felt as if his desire were dormant. He had the same feeling when he washed his lower stomach, the skin was like getting thinner or stretching and he was developing a protruding little belly.

"_I should stopping eating LadyLight's sweet treats, she is an excellent cook and her sweet bread and caramel apples are the best, apart from that I am getting lazy and I haven't done any physical exercise lately._"

Hephaestion dried himself but his nipples were still bothering when he put on a light chiton. He went back to his chamber and saw his breakfast ready, and among the things, the tempting sweet bread was there again, even though he tried hard, he couldn't resist eating three thick slices.

"You should stop eating so much, General, or you will get fat" the small woman said smiling.

"I know, but I can't resist this, and I am always hungry all the time and I don't know why" he said pouting.

"Maybe it's just nerves; did you send word to your King?"

"Yes, I answered the letters and sent them early, before my bath."

"And why is that scroll still there unopened?" she said frowning.

"Don't start again, sunshine; I won't answer any personal stuff."

"But he deserves at least that, just once, forgive him and maybe you will also feel better" she advised.

"No, and you can't answer either. Forgiveness takes time, sunshine"

"But you still love him, Phai" she said, and the brunette Chiliarch didn't know what to answer.

That evening Hephaestion received some ambassadors and a small banquet was held at the palace. One of the ambassadors had always had a crush on the brunette General and he didn't miss any opportunity to let him know that he was still desired. Knowing that, Hephaestion paid special attention to his attire that evening, maybe he could get laid that night and forget his sadness. He really didn't know what he wanted or what his heart wanted, either.

He had chosen a sky blue chiton and a night blue cloak but the chiton was a bit tight around his belly and he felt unhappy.

"_You should stop eating Hephaestion"_ he said to himself.

The banquet was a success and the ambassador let him know that he was more than willing to spend some more time with him. The opportunity was just perfect, Hephaestion was alone, the king was on a long campaign and they might have so enjoyable time together.

Both men retired to the General's chamber and the ambassador got really amorous, kissing and caressing the brunette, who was still a bit quiet. The man lifted Hephaestion's chiton and a smirk appeared on his face.

"What are you laughing at?" Hephaestion asked when Lysander stopped his caresses.

"You are loosing your slender figure and getting plump, Hephaestion. You must stop eating or you will end up as fat as old Parmenion." Lysander said smiling.

"Sorry but I am not in the mood anymore. Health to you" said Hephaestion seriously and fixing his chiton again.

"You sound like an angry woman, Hephaestion" Lysander said regretting his words at the same time he glanced and saw the furious expression of the man in front of him.

"I am a man, more man that you think but if you find my body so disgusting, I will have to dismiss you" he said while pushing Lysander towards the door.

"But Hephaestion, it was just an observation …" the ambassador said stammering.

"Health to you and happy return to your land, ambassador" Hephaestion said and slammed the door on his face.

Hephaestion went back to his inner chamber fuming but Lysander's comment was still going around his mind. He got the silver tray where his water bottle was, lifted his chiton and placed the tray near his belly and he could clearly see it reflected on the shinny surface, a nice rounded little belly. He set his hand over it and caressed it without knowing why. He went to bed with a nice but strange feeling inside his heart.

His sleep was invaded by dreams, strange images, a bit blurry at the beginning but then getting clearer. He saw a woman telling him things which were a bit disturbing but pleasant at the same time.

He woke up feeling and looking different and LadyLight saw his change overnight and …. She was happy because her General was feeling and looking better than she had seen him in the last months.

"I must thank Ambassador Lysander for putting that big smile on your face, Hephaestion." LadyLight said smiling.

"Don't be bold, my lady, the ambassador is not the reason of this smile" he said looking into her hazel eyes.

"So, has your King returned?" she asked hopefully.

"No" he replied with sadness "but I had a nice dream."

"What did you dream about?" she asked curiously.

"I can't remember well but it left me with a sensation of happiness and serenity."

The General was getting ready for his daily duties when Stephanos announced he had a visitor who had requested an urgent audience with Alexander's Chiliarch.

Hephaestion asked the page to let the visitor enter and when it was at the entrance, Hephaestion looked at her with his mouth wide opened.

"So you recognized me, my son" the woman said.

"You are the woman in my dream" said Hephaestion while sitting.

"Yes, I am, my son, and I've come to talk to you" she said with a warm voice.

"Please, take a seat and tell me how I can help you."

"You are always so generous, my son, and because you are pure of heart, we have decided to give you a gift."

"Who are we, if I may ask? Is there anybody else with you?" he asked hesitantly.

"Oh, many people are with me but right now I need your answer" she said.

"What's your question?" Hephaestion asked with calm.

"Let me tell you a story before: many years ago, a young boy, who was truly in love with another, went to Hestia's altar with a wish, very dear to his heart, there he confessed his love for his male lover and wished he could have children with him. This boy grew up and turned into a fine and brave man and, even though he was still in love with his childhood lover, he had to marry to a woman, but whenever he was with her, he wished his lover were there because he truly believed he was the only one who could bear his children. This man never told his lover about his wish but his continuous prays along the years were finally heard by the gods. This boy and now man's wish is about to be true but I need your answer, noble Hephaestion: will you bear your King's child?"

Hephaestion looked into the goddess's warm eyes and without hesitation, he said:

"It is my most hidden and dear wish; of course I will do it."

"Will you tolerate all the difficulties and problems this decision may bring you?"

"I love Alexander more than my life itself, I'd do anything for him" Hephaestion replied, realizing in that moment that he would never be able to stop loving his king, no matter what life had decided for them.

"So I have another request, and this is also on Aphrodite's name: write to your King and tell him that your health is fine but still weak and due to that you won't be able to carry out your duties as Chiliarch; you will delegate your authority to Perdicas who had been by your side and he can do it with your help, at least before it begins to show up." Hestia explained.

"Must I resign because of the baby?" Hephaestion asked with a bit of sadness in his voice. He loved doing things for his king and his empire.

"You must do it to keep your son safe and alive. Can you imagine how many enemies would like to have power over him or worst get rid of him as soon as he is born?" she said.

A cold shiver ran along Hephaestion's back and he automatically crossed his arms around his stomach as if they were a shield to protect the tiny life inside, even though he didn't know yet.

- "But if it is so dangerous, why will we risk his life?"

- "Because Roxane will never give him children and when the moment is correct, your son will be the legitimate heir."

- "Can you explain me how it is possible? I've been feeling ill for the last three months, maybe it isn't the right moment now. Apart from that, I am a man …" Hephaestion said.

- "You are not ill, my son and we know that you are a man" she said giggling.

- "Do you mean that I am …" Hephaestion couldn't finish his question.

- " Yes you are! Your body has been getting ready; Aphrodite and I knew that you'd accept so we have being doing some magic, but don't worry, your body will be the same when the baby is born. Now you have the necessary organs to keep him in there and make him grow big and healthy" she said smiling.

- "What do I do? I know nothing about pregnancies or babies." Hephaestion said, panicking just a little.

- "Don't worry, you have friends that can help and when the time comes, I will visit you to help with the delivery. You will go under surgery because your body is not prepared for a natural delivery but you must not worry, this baby boy is the Olympians' gift to his two favourite sons so everything will be fine."

- "Why don't I panic? Why am I taking this so calmly?" Hephaestion said while rubbing his stomach softly.

- "Because he is the baby of love, your Alexander didn't leave you voluntarily; he did it to protect his Kingdom, that's why you can't tell him about the baby yet."

- "What about my wife?" he asked.

- "Well, you know you will never love her as any woman deserves, you just married her to please your king and now it is just a burden for you, she's unhappy here. What about sending her back to her family?" Hestia suggested.

- "Yes, that seems fair for her but I want to leave Ecbatana, go back to Babylon or to Pella." Hephaestion said daydreaming.

- "Babylon, but in the outskirts, it will be the best place to raise your son."

- "So Hestia, will you stay for a while?"

- "No, my dear, but I won't ever be far. I leave you with the Olympians' blessing. Be careful and enjoy this gift!" she told him and disappeared.

Hephaestion was feeling so happy that his face was shinning, he threw himself on his bed and set both hands on his belly caressing it and whisperingly lovingly:

"Don't be afraid, I will take care of you and protect you with my life."

A month later, Hephaestion got a letter from his King in which he allowed him to leave his position and asked him to look after his health and recover his strength because he was still very dear to him. Alexander poured his heart in that letter and Hephaestion cried while reading it; he missed his King, his lover and the father of his son.

Four people knew about his condition: Ptolemy, Perdicas, Stephanos and LadyLight; the last three were always following him as his shadow and were the ones in charge to move Hephaestion and the precious bundle to the farm house.

Hephaestion lost his slender thighs and waist, his belly got bigger and round shaped. Fortunately, any other changes were there because as Hestia had told him, he was a man so he wouldn't suffer all of them, just the necessary.

Hephaestion used to walk a lot nowadays as he was not allowed to ride anymore and in one of his walks, he discovered a nice spot to build a school in which he would be able to teach his son and other children. He knew he would have to leave the army to look after his child and keep him away from any danger that might arise.

LadyLight used to accompany him in his walks, sometimes by his side, sometimes from the distance and she could see how sometimes his oceanic eyes were teary, his chest moved up and down with gentle sobs and his hands covered his belly protecting his unborn son, she knew that in those moments, his General's heart was very far away, flying to find his partner's who was still in exotic lands, unaware of the miracle that was taking place in a remote Babylonian farm.

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6 Final chapter

Title: "Nine full Moons" – Chapter 5: Sixth to Ninth Moon: Getting ready.

Author: too_beauty

Feedback: yes, please any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

Pairing: Alexander & Hephaestion.

Rating: PG.

Category: Historical AU.

Disclaimer: I don't know the people involved; A&H belonged to themselves and to History, if not, Phai would be living in BA…

Warning: this is a MPREG fic, it means it will deal with male pregnancy, if this is not your cup of coffee, don't drink it.

LadyLight looked at Hephaestion again and sighed; she was so in love with him that she didn't remember a moment when he wasn't the desire of her heart. But she had learnt to love him as an elder brother because she had seen how deep Hephaestion's love for his Alexander was.

***Flashback***

She met Hephaestion when she was eight and the blue-eyed boy had just turned fourteen. The first time she saw him, she rubbed her eyes with the balls of her hands and asked her grandmother if it was possible that a god was walking on earth. The old Penelope laughed at her comment but she added that he wasn't a god, he was just Hephaestion but that maybe the gods had had something to do with his birth, after all he was named after the god of fire Hephaestus. The little girl was more than happy because her name was connected to light and warmth too. Penelope also commented her granddaughter that she was a close friend to the Amyntoros family and said that, if she wanted, she could introduce her to him.

LadyLight dusted her green peplos, combed her dark long auburn curls and wore her best smile; Penelope smiled and shouted at Hephaestion. The young man turned round and ran towards her, hugging the old woman tightly. Then he looked at LadyLight and asked who the little girl was, LadyLight blushed deeply and Hephaestion laughed soundly, then he set his lapis lazuli eyes on her, outstretched his hand and asked if she wanted to meet Auburn, his new mare.

LadyLight was excited, the most handsome boy was strolling with her, holding hands and chatting friendly. They got closer to a barn where they found a blonde young man brushing the mare. The little girl asked if he was Hephaestion's groom, the brunette shook his head and explained her that he was his soul mate and prince Alexander. The blonde young man caught the sad look on LadyLight's hazel eyes so he rapidly assured her that it was his pleasure to have her as his new friend and invited her for a ride. He also asked Hephaestion to take her on Auburn so the little girl rode in front of her god, being held by strong suntanned arms. The slow pace of the horses, the excitement and Hephaestion's warm body made LadyLight fall asleep. When they returned to the market, Alexander gifted her one of his rings as a token of friendship and asked her to search for his help whenever she was in need of it.

Two years later, while Alexander and Hephaestion were walking in the market, they saw a small girl being slapped by a fat man because she had thrown his wine; the girl was carrying a very heavy tray and too big for her still small hands and couldn't manage it at all. Both youths went to help her and when Hephaestion looked at her face, he recognized his little friend. Alexander asked what she was doing there and she told them that her grandmother had died, leaving her alone, and their house had been sold to pay for some debts (her grandmother had been ill for almost a year and they had used their little savings) so she was working there and the owner gave her food and a place to stay at night. The young prince was furious, he went inside the tavern while Hephaestion hugged and comforted her. A moment later, Alexander went out carrying a small bundle of clothes and told her she was coming to the palace. There she became their personal maid, doing small chores but basically, being with them, learning how to read and write and spending time with them. Even though she was close to both of them, her gratitude was always towards Hephaestion and sometimes, she could feel the look of possessiveness in Alexander's two-coloured eyes; that made her a bit more distant from the blonde youth but, deep in her heart, she knew she'd risk her life for any of them.

When the time to departure to Persia came, she begged her two friends to take her with them. It took her two entire days to convince them but she finally succeeded, they couldn't deny her anything. She always there with them, tending to their clothes, their food and bath, looking after them as a mother would do. She also helped Hephaestion with his writing and proved to be an efficient secretary, a position she'd hold from that moment on.

***end of flashback***

LadyLight came back from her memories and looked at the former chiliarch again; he was perched by the window, with the afternoon sun enlightening his silhouette, especially his swollen belly, his strong and slender fingers were brushing it up and down and finally he set them entwined in the lower part of his belly, hugging his unborn son. His face revealed his happiness but his eyes still kept that hue of sadness.

The small woman made a little noise and Hephaestion turned round, smiling at his friend, who was giving him a cup with warm milk, for the baby, she added, trying to cheer his friend up.

Another two months went by, Hephaestion's belly was getting really big, his feet were also a bit swollen so he couldn't walk as fast as he was accustomed. The midwife had told him that the baby seemed to be a big one and that he was already head down and in position to be born; sometimes the baby's little feet pushed his diagrapham upwards making him a bit breathless, but Hephaestion was so happy that he was ready to tolerate all those problems.

His naps tended to last longer and his nerves were a bit sensitive, his only fear was the delivery to come, he wanted his baby to be fine but he had asked LadyLight, his little sunshine, that if something happened to him, she'd be in charge of the baby and raise him as hers. She was very angry because he mentioned that but she had the same inner fear.

One night after dinner, Hephaestion went to the back yard to talk to the moon, he asked her to send his lover all their love – his and the baby's- and also asked the Olympians for his safety. A strong cramp made him bend over and hug his belly; the baby was kicking him hard so he shouted for LadyLight, who came running to his help. She led him towards his chamber and made him lie on the bed, his breathing was getting heavier and the contractions were more frequent. He prayed for Hestia's help and moments later, the goddess appeared on all her glory, but she didn't come along, all the Olympians were with her, they wanted to be present in this special birth because they were also bringing presents to the newly born.

LadyLight stood at the head of the bed, cradling in her hands one of Hephaestion's, he was squeezing her friends whenever the contractions got stronger and released them when they were gone, Aphrodite gave the father-to be a goblet with a dark liquid and asked him to drink it up, when that was done, she explained that the liquid would easy the pain and help the delivery.

Hestia asked for Asclepius's help, they had everything they needed there, bowls with hot water, clean clothes to wrap the baby and a special kind of knife, which would let them perform the surgery with a minimum risk, both for the father and the baby.

Hephaestion relaxed his body and looking at Hestia into her eyes, he told him he was prepared, the goddess made a clean cut and after some seconds, a baby cry was heard on earth … the Olympians clapped and cheered because a miracle had been born, a miracle called Phainder.

Finis.

Thanks to all who reviewed, put it into alert and chose as favourite this story. It was really my pleasure to attempt this kind of writing, I also hoped you had found it as reliable as I was intended to write it.

There will be more parts: one will be a direst sequel to this story and the second will be the proper sequel to "C is for chiliarch".

For those who didn't discover, LadyLight is the translation of my real Greek name.


End file.
